Complexity
by xXShikigamiXx
Summary: Hisao and Soma's relationship and its progression. Shounen Ai. Don't like? Don't read.


One-shot time again.

I'm a little P.O.'d at the moment. Why? Because I keep getting Net Error Type 2 when I try to manage/post on the forums I'm part of. Hence, why I'm trying to get rid of my frustration and wait patiently for the problem to go away... eventually.

I made up another MC for this one. His name is Hisao.

Warning: This is Shounen-ai. If you dislike that, then please leave and do not flame me. Flames/hatemail discourage people, they don't help.

I don't own Gods Eater Burst, it belongs to Namco.

* * *

><p>If anyone were to ask if Hisao liked Soma, they would've gotten a confused and somewhat irritated look in return.<p>

The two of them had a complex relationship at best. Their first meeting having put them off onto a rocky start. The raven-haired male hadn't appreciated Soma's way of "greeting" him, and Soma didn't like how "overly-friendly" the rookie was.

If it hadn't been for Lindow, they may have ended up hating each others guts instead of overcoming that first impression.

It certainly didn't stop them from arguing though. More than often, Soma would chew the younger out for his kamikaze-style of battling, and Hisao would only stick his tongue out in childish defiance. It was a never-ending cycle with the two of them. They always got onto each other for something.

Hisao would playfully tease Soma about his "lone wolf" tendencies and call him a tsundere.

Soma would meet said teasing with borderline verbal abuse.

With the rollercoaster-like banter that went on between the two of them, any person that didn't know them well-enough would gawk at the fact that they were friends. Kota was even amazed at how their leader managed to break through the ice-shell that was Soma. Between the back-handed compliments and sarcasm-ridden words exchanged between the two, there were quiet moments.

Hisao was the only one brave/suicidal enough to enter the foreboding cavern called Soma's room on occasion. He would sit there in silence with Soma, waiting for the elder to start the conversation first.

"Why are you here?"

"No reason. Just thought you were lonely." Light smile.

"Che. Bastard..."

And that would be the end of that conversation.

Shio coming into their lives only seemed to strengthen that bond. Hisao was able to glimpse a bit of who Soma was, buried deep underneath the cold exterior. It wasn't too hard, seeing as he had been spending a lot of his time with Shio, Soma, and Sakaki.

Soma was also able to see a bit of the real Hisao. Behind the rogueish smiles and childish demeanor was a lost child searching desperately for something.

Though they acted as opposites, they shared a similarity: They were both lonely.

Soma distanced himself, almost to the point of isolation. For him, he had always been alone, always been feared, because of his status as a half-Aragami.

Hisao was the complete opposite. He surrounded himself with people and was always smiling. He had known the feeling of being accepted and loved but never shared his true feelings, keeping them carefully locked away.

Maybe it was appropriate the two of them had the bond they had.

The entire Hannibal Incident added to it. Soma couldn't remember the last time he'd been so scared when the Corrosive Hannibal vanished, leaving a unconscious Lindow and Hisao in its wake. Lindow woke up eventually.

Hisao didn't.

His pulse had been faint, and his entire complexion deathly pale. Soma remembered how light his leader had been, almost as if he would break and shatter if he wasn't too careful. For three painful weeks, Hisao was in a coma with no sign of waking up.

Those weeks had been agonizing, despite the joy of Lindow's return.

Seeing Hisao lying there in stillness, being kept alive by the machines, made him appear more frail than he actually was.

Had his hands always been so small? Had he always been this fragile?

It was surreal.

Soma had been by himself when he had broken down. He had come in like he always had and sat down. He stared for a while, then started talking to the comatose God Eater. Chastisement turned to insults turned to a soft sigh, and mentioning Sakuya and Lindow getting married soon.

"... Why won't you say anything?" Soma had asked. What had he been expecting? A bright smile with laughter gleaming in lavender eyes, and Hisao saying, "I knew it."

The half-Aragami then started yelling. Yelling at the other for his stupidity, for being a suicidal idiot, for making him worry like this. Somewhere along the way, he broke down and cried. Soma was exhausted, sad, and angry. One of the few people he had come to trust was lying here in stasis, and might never open his eyes again.

And the second person who had wheedled their way into his heart.

No, that wasn't true, he had been the first.

When Soma woke up, he was met by a voice that was scratchy from lack of use, "My legs are not a headrest, jerk..."

Hisao was surprised to be swept up into a hug and fell back on the bed because of the added weight. The dark-haired God Eater recovered eventually and was "punished" by Tsubaki, being forced to take a month's worth of vacation, much to his chagrin.

"Ah! This sucks so much!" Hisao whined at one point. He only had one day left before he could return to active duty, but it was torture for him. Soma scoffed, "It's what you deserve for being an idiot."

Hisao only frowned in response and sighed, running a hand through his long hair, "I know, I know. I just... This is worse than that time my God Arc's core was damaged."

"You push yourself too hard. You really should learn how to lean on others, Hisao."

The raven had froze and gawked at the other in shock. Soma had never called him by his given name before.

"W-wha...?"

There was a heavy sigh and Soma had gotten really close to him, "Did I stutter? I said you should learn to lean on others."

There was also an added, "It would definitely make me worry less," before lips brushed against his forehead.

Hisao looked up when Soma pulled away. Stared. Then pulled him down for a brief, proper kiss.

"I'll try."

If anyone were to ask Hisao why he liked Soma, they would get a sly smile and a vague answer. Because feelings are pesky, unpredictable things that can never be understood rationally. Even if they never acted like an actual couple, they had a understanding.

That was enough for them.

* * *

><p>Review.<p> 


End file.
